<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Regret The Inconvenience by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052870">We Regret The Inconvenience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Job Interviews, M/M, Networking works best if you meet Captain America on a train, New York City Subway, Porn Watching, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the third time that’s happened today,” blond guy said.</p><p>For a moment, Bucky hadn’t realized that he was talking to him, but of course, he must have been. There wasn’t anyone else in the damn train car. A stray thought occurred to him–that people could have written sonnets about this man’s eyes--before he shook it off. </p><p>“No offense, but if I see you on the next train, I’m getting off.” </p><p>-</p><p>Bucky gets stuck in a train car with a guy who turns out to be Captain America.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Regret The Inconvenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had groaned very, very loudly when he got the email from Stark Industries--asking him, on extremely short notice, if he would be able to meet with the head of their Engineering Department that afternoon. </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want the interview. He very, very much wanted it. He’d been frantically sending out job applications to every company that had something remotely to do with engineering since he’d graduated, and he was really beginning to hate working at Trader Joe’s, especially since his boss, Rumlow, ran the place with military-style precision and frequently acted like restocking the fucking zucchini was a matter of grave national importance. </p><p>He just didn’t want to take the subway. </p><p>He’d been in the subway during the Chitauri attack, having spent an entire hour in a blacked-out train car with other people who were equally terrified and unable to reach their friends and family. </p><p>But his dislike for trains wasn’t all alien attack-related if he was being perfectly honest with himself. For example, he’d once been on the train with a very irritable pianist who had cussed out the entire train car when he’d received only a smattering of polite applause (what was he supposed to have done, pretend that what he’d heard was actually good music?) </p><p>Not to mention the delays. He might have spent more time underground at this point than above it. </p><p>He’d liked trains when he was little. He had a very vivid memory of getting into a fight with Becca when he was five and she was three, because she’d wanted to play with one of his trains. </p><p>Now, however, he held nothing but contempt for them. </p><p>He briefly entertained taking an Uber instead, but made a face at the idea. Not only was it going to cost close to what he had left in his bank account to make it from Brooklyn to the Stark Industries offices in Manhattan (he supposed that he could have asked Becca for money, but she was in class at the moment and would make it into a whole thing), he didn’t really want to be in an Uber if some crazy guy in a brightly colored costume decided that he wanted to take out George Washington Bridge or something.</p><p>Plus, he thought as he adjusted his arm, he just didn’t like cars. </p><p>So, subway it was. </p><p>-</p><p>Usually, New York City train cars were packed with people, but since it was the middle of the day, it was much less crowded. In fact, there was only one other person in his train car, a blond man that had a build like Captain America. </p><p>He might have looked at him a bit longer than he would have looked at any other stranger in the city of New York.</p><p>(On one memorable occasion, he’d made eye contact with a man dressed, as far as he could tell, like Mysterio, who had cussed him out and threatened him for almost tripping over his dog. Imagine his surprise when he’d found out a week later that he’d actually been face-to-face with Mysterio, and the man had just been blending in extremely well because New York City was apparently just that ridiculous of a place). </p><p>So yeah, he tried not to look directly at anyone, for any amount of time. It would just be better if he kept his head down, he thought as he started scrolling through his phone if only to have somewhere to look. He should have brought his copy of A Scanner Darkly with him, he thought absently. </p><p>He glanced up at the Captain America blond for a few seconds, but so far, he wasn’t really paying attention to him, just staring out the window with the kind of wonder that he hadn’t really seen on anyone except for tourists. </p><p>He took a breath and glanced back down at his phone. </p><p>Keep his head down, not die in the subway, ace the interview, and finally have more than $29 in his bank account at any given time.</p><p>Easy?</p><p>Easy.</p><p>And of course, it was at that moment that the train lurched to a halt so violently that both he and the blond man sitting across from him nearly fell off of their seats. </p><p>This was just his luck--be called for an interview at Stark Industries in the middle of the day, only to get stuck in the subway. The MTA could rot in hell for all he cared. </p><p>He tried to crane his neck and see if he could see well--anything, but it was too dark. They probably were stuck at the exact middle spot between two stops. Fuck. </p><p>“Huh,” the blond guy had turned to press his face up against the glass. As a born and bred New Yorker, the gesture made Bucky almost sick to his stomach. Did Captain America blond guy not know how many people rode the subway on any given day?</p><p>Bucky eyed him warily, fiddling absently with his phone as he tried to will it to get service in the middle of a subway tunnel. </p><p>“That’s the third time that’s happened today,” blond guy said.</p><p>For a moment, Bucky hadn’t realized that he was talking to him, but of course, he must have been. There wasn’t anyone else in the damn train car. A stray thought occurred to him–that people could have written sonnets about this man’s eyes--before he shook it off. </p><p>“No offense, but if I see you on the next train, I’m getting off.” </p><p>Blond guy turned to look at him and grinned so broadly that it made Bucky try desperately not to squirm on the bench. “I don’t know, I tend to be pretty lucky.” </p><p>“Not what I would call lucky.”</p><p>Captain America blond guy just laughed–and was looking at him for far too long. Like maybe they were going to actually fuck in a subway car or maybe he was about to be murdered by some incredibly attractive murderer.</p><p>Glancing down at his phone, he pretended to get a text and opened Tinder, because if he was having serious thoughts about fucking on the subway, which was a germ-infested hellhole on the best of days, then getting back on Tinder was self-care. Or self-improvement. One of those. </p><p>He surreptitiously glanced up when he heard the blond guy’s phone ring. How the hell did he have service down here if he didn’t? Better cell network?  Was there a cell network that could actually work underground in New York’s subway tunnels? </p><p>“Tony, I didn’t want anyone to call me today.” </p><p>He could faintly hear the rumble of a voice over the phone. Captain America blond guy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Okay, fine, I’ll be there.”</p><p>More noise from the phone. </p><p>“No, no,” the Captain America blond guy said into the phone. “I’m not getting out of the train to actually pull it into Manhattan, there are perfectly competent repair people who work on these trains, I’ve seen them.” </p><p>Train? Pull?</p><p>Bucky wheezed.</p><p>He was full of the sudden impulse to throw his phone out of the train. The windows didn’t open, but he would find a way, goddamnit. Captain America blond guy wasn’t just a blond guy who happened to look a lot like Captain America. He actually was Captain America, and Bucky was going to die because he was almost confident that he could tell that he’d sent gifs of Avengers news coverage to Becca with color commentary like ‘how do I become that extremely tight shirt that he’s wearing?’ </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were Captain America?” Bucky wheezed, and Captain America gave him a Disapproving Look. </p><p>“Because I’m not Captain America. Captain America isn’t a person.”</p><p>“But he’s you.”</p><p>“I’m Steve,” Captain America said, and Bucky desperately tried to get his breathing under control, because as it happened, he had also watched plenty of Captain America-look-a-like-rails-twink porn (something that he had not admitted to Becca, thank you very much). </p><p>He took a deep breath. “Bucky.”</p><p>Steve’s smile was slowly returning. “Bucky.” </p><p>“I thought you had a motorcycle,” Bucky blurted out before he was able to stop himself. </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Why are you on the train, then?”</p><p>“Tony’s doing some repairs.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He’d imagined having a conversation with Captain America before, but the ones that he’d fantasized about in his head hadn’t exactly involved either of them keeping their clothes on. Maybe that was the problem--he was too used to seeing Captain America, and that wasn’t the guy who was sitting across from him, glancing out the window of the train car every few seconds.</p><p>“Why are you on the train, Bucky?”</p><p>“I have an interview at Stark Industries,” Bucky managed, fidgeting uselessly with his hands. “Only...I’m probably going to be really, really late if the train doesn’t start moving.” </p><p>A small smile graced Steve’s features. “As much as I would like to help, citizen, since it’s not an emergency, I can’t do very much.”</p><p>A blush crept up Bucky’s neck. “Oh, no, I wasn’t...I wasn’t asking.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Steve shrugged, before grinning. “I was just fucking with you.”</p><p>Was that something Captain America did? Well, it was definitely a Steve thing, Bucky reasoned. Separating the two suddenly didn’t seem like such a daunting task. </p><p>“Oh,” Bucky smiled nervously. “Yeah, interview with their engineering department, but I’m going to be late now probably. Kind of disappointing. I, uh, would be working on the team that makes prosthetics.” </p><p>Having Steve’s attention was almost overwhelming. He waited a beat to see if Steve would ask him another question, but he was just listening with rapt attention, as though he was the most interesting person that he’d ever met.</p><p>Bucky rolled up the sleeve so Steve could better see his left arm. </p><p>“Car accident,” Bucky said, still making eye contact with his arm. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>The I’m sorry was so genuine that Bucky glanced back up at Steve. Steve’s brows were drawn tight in an expression of deep concern. “It’s fine,” Bucky murmured. “It happened a while ago. I’m kind of used to it now.” </p><p>“I think it’s admirable that you want to help people.”</p><p>“You help people all the time.”</p><p>“This is a little bit different than tearing aliens apart with my hands,” Steve chuckled to himself. “I’m serious, you’re going to help a lot of people.”</p><p>“Only if I get the job, and Stark Industries isn’t exactly known for hiring people who come in late to interviews.” Well, not since Tony Stark had handed over control of the company to Pepper Potts, at least, Bucky reasoned. </p><p>“You’ll get the job.”</p><p>“Not all of us have that level of confidence.”</p><p>Steve eyed him curiously, before grinning wickedly. It was the sort of grin that he recognized in some of the men that he tended to flirt with--warm and open, but also a little smirky, confident, just a touch arrogant.</p><p>Nobody had warned him that Captain America was this attractive in person.</p><p>Okay, the internet might have warned him.</p><p>There was a reason that you couldn’t visit any quality gay porn site these days and not see some Captain America-look-a-like near the top of the page.</p><p>“Something tells me that you have a lot more confidence than you’re letting on,” Steve said, a hint of satisfaction in his tone that made Bucky hate him (well, only a little bit). </p><p>Steve then leaned forward in a way that made Bucky suddenly focus on his hands, and once he had, all he could think about was Steve, breathing heavily in his ear as he crooked a finger inside him, Steve cupping his ass and spreading him open with those giant hands of his to--</p><p>“Bucky, are you alright?”</p><p>The smirk on Steve’s features made a blush creep up his neck. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You sure?” Steve grinned devilishly. “You seem like there’s uh...something on your mind.” </p><p>Do you tell Captain America--Steve--that you were just daydreaming about him giving you a rimjob? No, no you did not, Bucky thought. </p><p>Then again, Steve definitely wasn’t Captain America. </p><p>Feeling a bit more confident, Bucky grinned back. “There’s one way to find out.” </p><p>A moment passed where Bucky was almost definitely confident that they were about to have sex in a subway car, judging by the way that Steve’s eyes darkened and leaned forward. </p><p>The train lurched back to life, and Bucky’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t escape the feeling that once he got off the train, he was never going to see Steve again. Maybe the moment really had passed. </p><p>When the train pulled up to 42nd Street/Grand Central, Bucky blurted out, “Can I have your number?” before he could talk himself out of it.</p><p>Fortunately, Steve had also blurted out, “Can I walk you to the interview?”</p><p>They both blinked at each other for a second as they stepped off the train. Steve spoke first. </p><p>“I’m not supposed to give the number to civilians.”</p><p>Bucky deflated a little. “Oh.”</p><p>“But,” Steve continued, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “If you gave me your number, that could work. Would probably just come up as Blocked in your phone.”</p><p>Bucky blinked at him. He’d heard him right, hadn’t he? Captain America--Steve--was asking for his phone number. </p><p>“I don’t even know if the interview’s still on at this point,” Bucky made a face. </p><p>Steve paused, pulled out his phone, and texted something very rapidly on his phone (idly, Bucky wondered where the rumors he’d seen on reddit about Steve barely understanding technology had come from). </p><p>“They’ll meet with you in 20,” Steve confirmed, and as if on cue, Bucky’s phone buzzed with an alert about an incoming email. </p><p>“You didn’t--” Bucky began, before Steve held up a hand and shrugged. </p><p>“It’s my fault for not pulling the train anyway,” Steve smirked, and Bucky’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Does anyone know you’re--” Bucky didn’t even really have the words for it--kind of an asshole? Not so red-white-and-blue? But Steve seemed to understand what he meant, and simply chuckled again.</p><p>“Not really, no.”</p><p>It wasn’t hard for Bucky to imagine Steve kissing him, feral and open-mouthed, or pressing his lips against his neck and whispering, ‘Yeah, that’s how you like it, right? Hard and mean.’ Or frankly, getting on his knees and Steve fucking his mouth with abandon. Like everyone in the United States, he’d read about Captain America in school, and he had to wonder what that super serum had done to his dick. Or if being able to heal faster meant that he could get hard much, much faster than the normal man. Christ, he would let him fuck him as long as he wanted. </p><p>“You’re going to be late for your interview,” Steve grinned at him, a knowing grin that made Bucky, for a brief moment, think that he had the ability to read minds. </p><p>“Interview?” Bucky squeaked, before remembering the reason that he’d gotten on the train earlier in the first place. “Oh right, let’s go.” </p><p>Christ, maybe he should have taken the train more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>